Rushifā Sureiyā
"A lone wolf, who counts the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums...." ''-Blankslate '''Rushifa Sureiya' (ルシファ スリーイヤ; Rushifa Suriiiya) is a rouge Vizard and wanted criminal within Soul society, as well as the father of Grigori Surieya and the husband of Brina McTavish. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of numerous Soul Reapers that are both enlisted and retired from the Gotei 13. He is the central antagonist in the Bleach: The Rule of Two series. In the Rule of Two series, Rushifa is an infamous terrorist who goes by the name "The Black Wolf" '''due to his appearance and the form that his Spiritual Pressure takes. He also serves as the primary romance interest for Brina McTavish, a side protaganist of the story. He is wanted within nearly 5 countries for his terrorist actions, which involve the deaths of both former and current Gotei 13 members. After the Rule of Two, and having made amends with Evelyn McTavish, Rushifa serves as an advisor and occasional partner to his wife, Brina McTavish. While not officially a member of the Inner Circle like Brina, Rushifa still helps them with several assignments, and even gave all of his former terrorist contacts and resources to the powerful organization. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with short bluish black hair and grey eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. He also has several tattoos along his right arm that resemble X's. He has a very strange earring on his left ear that appears to be two connected pieces and they each have several strange markings on them. During the Rule of two arc, his hair was significantly longer and his eyes were a piercing red shade. Personality History Nearly 200 years ago, Rushifa was a young boy born to a poor family within the Rukongai District. Much of his childhood is unknown as he preferred not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually enlisted in the service of the 5th Division when he became old enough, and thus learned the art of Zanpaktou's and their properties. When he reached what humans would refer to as his early 20's, he began to date a young woman named Temari Utsukushi, who at the time was a Seated Officer under Captain Evelyn McTavish. The two young Soul Reapers cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's prescence. Rushifa would even sneak into Temari's Division quarters just to visit her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble. Despite this, the two lovers remained close togather, regardless of their antics. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal in Soul Society broke into Rushifa's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd recieved. Rushifa, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, both Evelyn and Temari, as well as other members of the 8th Division made their way into his home as well. Seeing Rushifa heal the man's wounds caused Evelyn to decide that Rushifa was an accomplice to the man and that he would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Temari drew her sword to defend Rushifa. Evelyn saw this as defiance and drew her own sword as well. Temari foolishly prepared to swing before Evelyn impaled her through the chest, mortally wounding her. As she fell into a now crying Rushifa's arms, Evelyn killed the criminal and prepared to take Rushifa prisoner. At the whim of his dying girlfriend, Rushifa ran away from the scene, quickly snatching his Zanpaktou while he went. 8th Division members hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him. He then discovered the name of his Zanpaktou and used it's newfound power to easily kill the 4 members chasing him. Evelyn then caught up with him and prepared to kill him as well, but the young Soul Reaper was quicker than she thought and he placed a well aimed Kido bolt within her right shoulder, distracting her for a long enough period for him to escape. Ever since that day, Rushifa has had a burning hatred for both Evelyn McTavish and the rest of the Gotei 13, and has been building up strength and power to kill as many Gotei 13 members that he can. After the incident, Rushifa and Evelyn made amends with one another after a long string of events within their journey, with the former once again seeing Evelyn as his nagging mother. His relationship with Brina also began to flourish to the point where, after a few years of dating, Brina gave birth to Rushifa's child, and they both named him Grigori. Synoposis The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization *The Rule of Two: Execution Powers and Abilities '''Vast 'Spiritual Pressure: '''Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above that of a good majority of the Captains of the Gotei 13, being one of the very few who can withstand the power of the Head Captain. His mentor, Kafiezial, has commented that his energy is high enough to be felt from miles should he be too careless to not conceal it appropriatley. It materializes itself in a violet aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to bristle and shift in odd manners. It is high enough to where he can easily match Senior Captain foes in combat, and nearly effortlessly defeat Vice Captain level opponents. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. *'Shishō: '(Japanese: ''"Hinderance"): Rushifa is capable of channeling his Spiritual Energy into a string of violet lightning that can paralyze his opponent for several minutes. It can also be used to stop oncoming objects, an example would be being capable of stopping a car that was thrown at him by shooting his Shisho at it and forcing it to float middair in place and soon fall back to the ground. He can also throw the object back at it's source if he chooses. 'Spiritual Energy Manipulation: '''Due to extensive training with his mentor Kafiezial, Rushifa has learned how to manipulate his vast Spiritual Pressure in a wide variety of ways. His most commonly used method is discharging his spiritual pressure into a powerful wave of energy that, while it does no explosive damage, acts as a force wave that can send his opponents flying. When sneaking around enemy occupied areas, he can send small bits of his energy into a direction that is far away from him, causing his unaware opponents to think that he is somewhere else. *'Mun Okami: '(Japanese: ''"Moonlit Wolf"): Due to his affinity for wolves and of the like, Rushfia's signature ability is to channel his Vast Spiritual Pressure into a large blue wolf composed of spiritual energy. When it appears, it's mouth is biting down on Rushifa's wrist, and then the latter throws the creature out towards the foe like a rocket. The creature flies towards the opponent and bites down on them, before imploding and creating a large blue explosion, capable of doing extensive damage to the opponent and their surroundings. 'Powerful Endurance: '''As required for when he hunts down Captain level Soul Reapers, Rushifa possesses a high amount of endurance. A good example would be during his second fight with Evelyn, during which she had successfully stabbed him in his right knee with her Yari staff, right before electrocuting him with it. Despite the painful sensation, Rushifa was still capable of impaling her through her shoulder and eventually severing her arm. He was still left in a weary and pained state afterwords however. His endurance level is also shown during his fight with the Spiritsmith's pupils, Tamafune, Atsushi, and Kyokan. The latter of the three threw an entire tree at Rushifa and sent him flying. All this did however, was simply anger Rushifa further and he made quick work of the trio afterwords. '''Genious Level Intellect: '''Rushifa is also surprisingly intelligent, considering that he has never recieved any formal education of his own besides the Shino Acadamy. Having spent a large majority of his life hunting and searching for both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members, he has managed to create his own info network consisting of various hackers and server nodes. He is also capable of reading a person's thoughts by reading their facial expressions, and capable of determining what kind of all in all person they are. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa's most terrifying aspect is his skill in sword fighting, which is rivalled only by that of Evelyn McTavish's, who herself is greatly feared by many for it's own deadly prowess. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his Zanpaktou, Rushifa has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing Kido Bolts through them, deepening the wound and causing all worlds of pain. WIth his new and current Zanpakuto, Mangetsu, Rushifa keeps his fighting style somewhat more straightforward, but with devestating results. Even with it's size, Rushifa is capable of using Mangetsu's first release with speed that is more potent than that of his previous Zanpakuto, and it is further enhanced when he initiates his Bankai. '''Expert Marksman: '''Rushifa is also a very dedicated marksman as his Zanpakuto requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensly and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. '''Expert Senses: '''Rushifa is also very adapt in all of his senses, namely hearing, smell, taste, touch, and sight. He is capable of telling a Vice Captain level Soul Reaper out of a crowd of humans with no difficulty, unless said Soul Reaper is highly trained in concealing their Spiritual Pressure. However he is not capable of doing this to Captain level Soul Reapers unless his Shikai is activated, of which increases his senses immensley. '''Kido Expert: '''So far, Rushifa is shown to be quite potent in the art of Kido. The best example of which is when he used a level 33 Hado Spell on Evelyn and Tamafune without the incantation. Later on, Rushifa's mastery in Kido has apparently increased to the point to where he can use most Kido spells without their incantation, and can even discharge them from just his sword. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, as well as breaking their limbs with fast and lethal precision. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. He can also lift heavy objects such as large pieces of debris with little trouble. One of his more notable examples would be when he fought Kyokan, a massive being of great muscular build. Rushifa was able to knock the beast out cold with a single kick to the right side of his head with little trouble. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon. His strikes can be almost blinding as well as his trigger finger, despite the size of his Zanpakuto's first release. He is one of the few Soul Reapers in existance to be able to surpass his girlfriend in terms of manouverability and speed, whom herself was able to defeat the former 2nd Division Captain with just as adept speeds. Equpiment '''AR-52 Marksman: '''A high calibur Kido pistol that resembles a silver and black real life Desert Eagle. Rushifa uses it to execute Soul Reaper targets who are too weak to be considered a challenge to him with his Zanpaktou. One shot from it is strong enough to decapitate a Seated Officer level Soul Reaper, though the shot was fired up close. Many Soul Reapers who have managed to elude Rushifa's grasp refer to this weapon as "The Hand of God." Zanpakuto Relationships Brina McTavish Rushifa has made it quite obvious that he harbors a crush on the younger McTavish. He became so interested in her upon their first meeting that he asked her for a dance, to which she willingly (and happily) complied. The dance eventually leads to the two to passionatley kissing one another, leading to a possible future relationship. When questioned by one of his coherts, Rushifa states that he does not intend to use Brina as a means to get closer to her mother, but rather something for him to "keep an eye on." As the series progresses, Rushifa's true feelings for Brina are revealed, and to his relief, she returns them, leading them both to become romantically involved in one another's life. Trivia *His theme song is "Bringing Down the Giant" by Saving Abel. Quote(s) *(To Evelyn McTavish before shooting her in the leg): ''"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I don't forgive you, but I won't kill you', not here, not like this.....But that doesn't mean that I don't mind slowing you down a little." *(To Evelyn McTavish about Temari): "Well...in a sense you are correct. I have moved on...and yeah...this is fun and all, but I still have a drive to hunt you down...I can't get the images out of my head....of Temari moaning....of her crying....of her face bloodied and pained...The images of a young girl that I held precious in my heart...she wasn't just a girlfriend...she was my friend...and yours." Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard